Harry Potter, Shadow Shinigami
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Adopted from PsychoticKisshu. Female Harry. Harry could always see creatures that no one else could see and have abilities that no one had. Also, when she grows older, she is somewhat insane (the good type of insanity too). Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, Shadow Shinigami**

Summary: Adopted from PsychoticKisshu. Female Harry. Harry could always see creatures that no one else could see and have abilities that no one had. Also, when she grows older, she is somewhat insane (the good type of insanity too). Pairings unknown.

**Chapter 1 of men in weird clothes and white monsters**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please don't sue.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Harry was always a curious little girl, and she knew it very well. She also knew well enough not to show it. She also knew not to ask questions, because that would get her a swat on the head. She had also learned to not reveal that she was smarter than Dudley, (even if she _was_) 'cuz that would get her a beating. Freaks weren't s'pposed to be smart. Nor where they s'pposed to be seen, or heard. Those were the rules that her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon beaten in to her head.

Harry was small for her age, smaller than the rest of the children in her age group. Her eyes were an emerald green color that lit up whenever she is away from her so called family. Thanks to her Aunt, her hair was always cut short like a boy's and they would give her, her cousin's second hand clothes to wear, that made her look more like a boy than a girl. Only with her face, one could tell that she was a girl.

Harry knew that she was different, that she could make things happen if she concentrated hard enough. And she knew that she had to keep these things secret. If anyone found out, they'd tell her aunt and uncle and they'd beat her and lock her in the cupboard without food for being 'freaky'. This, as far as Harry was concerned was uncalled for, not that anyone asked her, of course. Harry was glad to have these abilities whenever she got a beating from her Uncle as she could heal them straight away.

Harry sighed and kicked a pebble down the sidewalk as she continued to walk. She just wished that she had something to eat at least as her stomach began to hurt as it was a long time since she last ate something. The Dursleys were having a party to celebrate Vernon's promotion at work and they'd told her that she was not allowed back in the house till the next morning. These types of celebrations or any celebrations, in the matter of fact, ends up with her staying outside in the nearby park for the night and this happen about every two weeks. And its usually for something very stupid. Upon hearing this, she had headed to the park nearby. It was near a forest and there were plenty of hidey-holes for a small person in a forest, she knew this personally as she'd explored the forest many times before. They make good place to hide in, whenever her cousin, Dudley and his so called gang, chases her with the intent of beating her until she bled or until they were bored of it.

**CRASH.**

Harry jumped in both surprise and shock at hearing the loud noise and looked over in curiosity. Then her eyes widened in both surprise and fear. There was a large monster getting back to its feet a few feet away from her. The monster was as big as a house and had a large hole through its torso. It was also wearing an elaborate white mask that covered its whole head. Its body was made up of different colors and had patterns all over it. Harry swallowed nervously. This thing…whatever it was, was bad, very, very bad and Harry had the feeling that if the monster saw her, she'd be in BIG trouble.

Movement in the corner of the park caught her eyes as it drew her attention away from the monster. There was a man standing across from the monster, he was wearing weird black clothes, socks with sandals, and he had a white cloak with black diamonds on its hem and a sword in his hand.

He had wavy brown hair and wore glasses, so Harry couldn't see his eyes. She could see that the man was wounded and was NOT happy about it, even though his face didn't show anything. Unlike the monster - which was really creeping Harry out, the man, Harry felt, could be trusted…to a certain point.

Harry somehow knew that this man had his own goals, his own agenda. He had plots within plots, and nobody would suspect anything without him letting them. Harry knew that the two in front of her were very dangerous - but the man, for all his seeming gentleness and polite mask, was the truly dangerous one here as he could destroy anyone without them knowing any better. Harry jumped when suddenly the man moved and the monster exploded into tiny bits that faded out of existence slowly. Then the man stopped moving as he frowned and poked at his arm carefully and grimaced in pain somewhat. Harry guessed that the man hadn't planned to get hurt and wasn't happy that the monster had managed to draw blood.

Harry knew that she could heal the man, but she wasn't sure if she should expose herself as it could be very dangerous to so and it would call unwanted attention to herself that she did not need. She knew she wasn't supposed to have seen their fight. She knew she wasn't supposed to see the man, but she did and that is what scared her. Other people could be looking straight at him and not see, hear or touch him and they would be safe up to a point in their lives. Harry bet that she could walk away like nothing had happened, but she did wonder what would happen in the case that she did show herself. She didn't think it would be a very good idea and so she turned to go into the forest and into one of her hidey holes until she was sure that the man was gone from the park. Unfortunately, her movement didn't go unnoticed by the man. The man instantly turned to look at her and Harry froze, terrified and unsure of what to do now that she had been spotted.

The man frowned at this action and started to move in Harry's direction. Harry promptly moved back as she got the feeling of her body back.

Harry threw him a wary glance and darted back into the forest. The man was big and she was small - and also knew the forest like the back of her hand. She'd be able to hide from the man and not be found. She knew that she could hide very well, and nobody could find her if she didn't want to be found - provided she was in one of her hidey-holes.

Harry moved quickly, and with assurance that she could loose him. Seeing one of her hidey-holes nearby, she looked over her shoulder quickly, and not seeing the man, darted in and concentrated on not being found.

**AN: I want to thank '**psychoticKisshu' **letting me adopt this story. I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**

**Side Note: I am working on chapter two for 'The Fox's Sword' and hopefully it would be posted by either Sunday or Monday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, Shadow Shinigami**

**Chapter 2 shinketsu?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and or favored this story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Aizen narrowed his eyes as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye as he disposed of the Hollow before it could do anymore damage to the surrounding area. There was a little boy with a feminine face, dressed in rags, with a mop of wild black hair and terrified wide green eyes staring at him. What he did not know that the boy was in fact a girl. He frowned at the boy, before moving towards the boy, curious about him and how he could see him when normal people do not, when the boy threw a fearful glance over his shoulder and ran into the forest.

Aizen followed, trying to keep the boy in his sight; his suspicions that the boy could see him confirmed. He had to acknowledge the boy's speed and ability to lose himself in the forest easily, but Aizen had another of tracking the boy. Aizen could follow the boy by sensing his reiatsu…. his abnormally large reiatsu. For someone who looked to be only three years of age, the boy was fast and very - Aizen stopped dead in his tracks, when the boy's reiatsu suddenly disappeared like it was never there to begin with in the first place.

Frowning, he stretched his senses as far as possible, attempting to find the boy and where he was hiding, without any success. His reiatsu had just disappeared into thin air. Aizen frowned at the loss of the reiatsu. All of the captains could of course hide their reiatsu, but for a child, a living child, to be able to disappear so thoroughly…

He frowned and moved forward, carefully searching for any trace of the boy's passage through the trees, but finding very little clues. This both annoyed and amused him, as it had been a long time since a challenge like this came to him. Annoyance that a three-year-old could hide from him, and amusement from the same source. Idly, he thought about Soi Fon's reaction when he reported the boy. She would be very interested in meeting him provided, of course that he found said child. She would want to train him as he would be very useful to the second division. If he didn't manage to find the boy, she'd be even more so interested in him. Aizen could almost see the boy in the 2nd Division now. He certainly was fast enough to get the 2nd division's attention, combined with this ability to disappear; it would not surprise him if they grabbed him before he could graduate, if they didn't just put him down for their division on his entrance application. He would have to fight them, to even get the boy into his division.

Aizen stopped when he felt eyes on him, watching his every move. He frowned, seeing nothing, feeling nothing - save a throbbing pain in his arm from the Hollow, made it known that he would have to stop looking for the boy and seek out medical attention before it got worse. He knew the wound was poisoned from what he had read about the hollow that seemed to prefer that the souls he ate be in agony as he did so. He lowered himself to the ground, and ignored the feeling of eyes on him to look over his arm better.

His eyes widened as suddenly - and completely without warning - there was a small thin hand on his arm, the other hand poking the wound.

"'S poisoned." A little voice said, the owner's eyes staring at him warily. Up close, Aizen could see that they were a brilliant emerald green shade that he had never before seen. The boy sounded like a girl, but that is normal for a child of his age to have a high pitched voice.

Aizen took a moment to process his words and remember the language the boy spoke before replying. "I know, little one. I will be getting it treated once I return -"

"Nuh-uh. 'S fast acting. Feel weak, world spinning. Won't make it home b'fore it reaches your heart," he stated confidently as he continued to study the wound.

Aizen stared at him, knowing the boy spoke truth. Feeling the poison already spreading through him as they spoke. "Where are your parents, little one?"

The boy shot Aizen a dirty look. "'m not little - and they're dead. They were murdered when I was one. I could heal it." He stated, pointing at the wound.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, curious. "Can you, then?"

The boy nodded and put his hands over the wound and concentrated. Soon, Aizen saw a fine black mist drifting up from his arm and when he looked at his arm, he blinked at the pale pink scar that was fading even as he looked at it. "You have quite the talent there, child." he said, rethinking his previous thoughts of the boy's placing once dead. Unohana-Taichou would be most interested in this little one, and his ability to so quickly heal such a lethal wound. He would have to give up on getting the boy into his division as he did not want to get between the two female captains as they would probably wipe the floor with him, before going at each other.

Aizen blinked at the brilliance of the smile the boy gave him. Aizen instinctively felt himself smiling back at the little one. He was adorable, in a waifish sort of way. He felt a swift surge of protectiveness rise in him towards the boy. He wanted that smile for himself. "If your parents are dead, child - who takes care of you?" Aizen asked.

Fear and terror sprang to life in emerald orbs. Aizen frowned; it was quite obvious that the boy was terrified at the thought of his guardians. "I can't tell you. I'll get punished for talking to you as it is." As he was speaking, he started to back up until Aizen grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What is your name, child?" Aizen asked. If he could get names or an address, it would be much easier to keep an eye on him.

The boys' eyes narrowed to slits. "NO! You can't! I won't tell you anything! And you can't tell them about me! You have to FORGET!" as the boy screamed this, he threw his arm out and made a motion as though erasing something and ran away.

Aizen frowned and shook his head, disoriented. What was he doing in the forest? And whom did those eyes full of fear belong to? He shook his head and pushed the memory of the eyes to the back of his mind, and left for the Seireitei to ponder and think it over.

It simply did not make sense; how had he ended in the forest? He could remember defeating the hollow and seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, but then his memory was blank from there until he found himself in the forest. If someone had been with him - and then his eyes narrowed. Someone had erased or suppressed his memories without him being aware of it. Someone had managed to attack him and not leave any traces behind. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or angry. His lips twitched and he decided to be amused - and to see if he could undo whatever had been done to him. Immediately. Blanks in his memory were a weakness, and he was not going to allow himself any weaknesses.

Absolutely none.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it, but if its something cruel and nasty, and then don't say anything, just ignore this story. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter, Shadow Shinigami**

**Chapter 3 fast forward through the years**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and or favored this story. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

"SIRIUS! NONONO! LET ME GO!" Harry shot up in her bed, covered in sweat, heart racing and breathing harshly and shaking slightly.

"Shit!" Harry swore when she looked at the clock - it was only three in the morning and for the fifth time since coming back to the Dursleys, she woke up screaming for Sirius while ignoring (as best she could) the annoying voice in her head. She refused to believe that Sirius was dead (the voice agreed with her on this). She would know if he was dead, and she knew that while Sirius wasn't here - he was alive. Somewhere. Far away. Harry knew that she had to keep this to herself. She couldn't let them know that Sirius was alive. It was better for him if they thought him dead. That way Sirius would have a chance at having a normal life as a free man away from this war.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt, watching Sirius fall through that cursed veil at the ministry a couple of weeks ago. It did in fact, hurt very badly. Sirius was like a father to her, or rather, what she thought what a father might be like to his child and she loved him, very much. She whimpered in pain when she felt her heart contract and frowned when the stupid annoying voice in her head sneer and call her weak and pathetic.

She had to get away from here, away from everything. But where to go? And how was she supposed to - OH! The mirror! Of course! How stupid can she be! She could use the mirror to contact Sirius! Absently she wondered just how long it would have taken her to think of that if it weren't for the voice.

But again, not here. It was too dangerous, what would have happened if the wrong people had discovered her secret. She did not want to even think about it. She had to get away, go away. This meant he needed money, which meant a trip to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Wait a minute…Gringotts. Goblins. Griphook. Of course. The goblins were neutral in this war. They didn't care what happened to the people, didn't care about her reputation. She had money, lots of it. They respected money. They'd help her…probably. For a price, anyway and probably for the chance to get one up on the wizardry world.

But that still left the question of where to go…to in her mind. The voice suddenly reminded her of the man that she had met that night, when she was only five years old. Reminded her of the (at the time) odd clothes that the man wore and the accent that he had when he spoke. The clothes that she had later researched and traced back to Japan...

Harry nodded, decision made. Now all she had to do was find a map of Japan, pick a region, get a map of said region and then pick out a city from there to go to. She had a feeling that the city she would go to would both give her answers about the man and questions about him as well.

And maybe, just maybe, things would go her way for once and she'd get to be with her godfather again without interference from Dumbles and the Order of the Fried Chicken. Even if they should find out, nothing is going to stop her from doing what needs to be done.

Snickering at that thought, Harry grabbed some paper and pen and wrote out a letter to Griphook, asking for help and stated that she is willing to pay the price.

She also decided to take a risk and write to Remus as well as Snape and see if they could help her to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb and control.

She wouldn't contact her friends, not yet at least. She wanted to get away from here, before someone (coughDumbledorecough) thought to check in on her and get in the way of her plans. And call her paranoid, but she wanted to make sure that her friends really were in fact, her friends and not being paid by 'Dumb –as –a –door' to be her friends. She would not put it passed the Headmaster to do such a thing.

_-Snape's rooms, Hogwarts Dungeon-_

Professor Severus Snape scowled as he reread - for the third time - the essays that Potter had written, from her first class up to her most recent essay that had been assigned as summer homework.

There was a discrepancy in what he was reading and what he saw in classes. A large one. In class, Potter couldn't make a potion correctly to save her life, yet - these essays were what he expected from his seventh years. Everyone knew Potter had inherited her father's skill with potions (that is to say no talent), yet these essays could have been written by himself or Lily at his age. It wasn't matching up and that infuriated the Potions Master and he did not like unsolved puzzles.

The only explanation that Severus could form was that the girl had inherited Lily's skill and was holding back in potions for one reason or another - and Severus was determined that he would figure out just what those reasons were, and then he would persuade the girl to apprentice to him.

If the girl was his apprentice, he could leave Hogwarts (Severus' fondest dream), and get away from Dumbledore's manipulation (Severus' second fondest dream) and from the annoying dunderheads he was forced to teach every single year. Of course, this would benefit Harry as well: it would get her away from the Dursleys, free her from Dumbledore's control, give her a chance to further her potions skill - and Severus would share his memories of Lily with the girl and hopefully, give the girl a chance at a somewhat normal life.

Though, if the girl did become his apprentice, they would leave immediately and stay OUT of this war. Dumbledore started it, and as far as Severus was concerned, he could finish it. He had no right to demand that a child - no matter who the parents were - had to save them by herself, without any training or support from anyone. Its like the Headmaster wants Potter to die or something like that.

_Tap, tap._

Severus looked up from the essays and went to the window and opened it, letting the snowy owl in. He recognized it of course. There was only one snowy owl in the Owlery during Hogwarts school year and she belonged to Harry Potter.

He scowled and let the bird in before pointing towards the stand he had in his rooms for that purpose after taking the letter from her.

The owl chirred thankfully and went over to the perch by the window and immediately tucked her head under her wing.

Severus frowned and opened the letter, immediately glancing down at the signature at the bottom. Potter. Severus snorted softly before opening the envelope and reading its contents. At which point, he leaned back in his chair and smirked. He was getting out of here!

_'Take __**THAT**__, you barmy old coot!' _Severus thought, as he sat back up and started planning. Too bad, he could not see the expression on the old geezer's face when he finds this out. Hopefully, it would when he and Harry are both gone and out of the country.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it, but if its something cruel and nasty, and then don't say anything, just ignore this story. Have a wonderful day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later on.**


End file.
